vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Voctro Labs, S.L.
Voctro Labs is a company born as an spin-off of the MTG, the group involved in the Vocaloid's development in association with Yamaha. The company's goal is to provide voice synth-related technology, and they were the first one to release Spanish Vocaloids: V3 Bruno and Clara.MTG - MTG creates Voctro Labs, a new spin-off company | name= Template:Company-stub}} About Voctro-Labs, S.L. is the third spin-off company born from the Music Technology Group (MTG) in the Department of Information and Communication Technologies of the Universitat Pompeu Fabra (UPF). Interviews and presentations * Catalunya Ràdio's interview - Generación Digital * CPEU2's Presentation - Voice Synthesis and Transformation Technologies * Tinc Una Idea's TV Report - VoctroLabs (with English subtitles) Category:Companies Category:Voctro Labs, S.L. Voicebanks Vocaloid3 Unreleased Promotional involvement Fanart Contest During the promotions of both Bruno and Clara, a contest was announced on November 10, 2011. Submissions were closed on December 10th, and voting (by visitors) was open from December 10th to December 17th 2011. The rules stated that the image depict both Bruno and Clara in a single submission. Both characters should be drawn in a similar style to their debut, that being the overall ‘look’ (clothing, hair/eye color, etc.) of the current characters. However, artistic freedom was allowed. The winner(s) would earn the prize of having Bruno & Clara voice libraries as direct downloads, while the second prize was a choice between Bruno or Clara voice library (winner’s choice) as direct download. The contest was spawned from negative messages from those who were disappointed with the art for the voices, as many were expecting a more "manga"-like style that is typically associated with Vocaloid such as Crypton. The winners were announced on the 19th of December.Vocaloidism: Bruno and Clara fanart contest winners Job Plug-ins VoctroLabs have released various Plug-ins to help Bruno & Clara users, like Vocaloid users in general. Involvement in Plan B VoctroLabs collaborated in the 2nd edition of Plan Balletines (Plan B), a collaborative project sponsored by Ballantine's where the people can help to create the lyrics for a famous artist. In this edition participated the Spanish band, La Oreja de Van Gogh.Sony Music España - LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH PRESENTA PLAN B, UN PROYECTO REVOLUCIONARIO PARA LA CREACIÓN DE MÚSICA A TRAVÉS DE INTERNET VoctroLabs provided the tools that allowed to the participants listen their written lyrics sung by a virtual female voice through the official website. It was revealed this voice was a new Vocaloid that was being developed by the company.Bruno & Clara's Facebook: Official Announcement Recently the company announced they're planning release this voice to the public, however they haven't a date for this yet.link The contest ended the December 29, 2012 with the song 'Otra vez me has sacado a bailar' chosen as winner among the 15,000 entriesSony Music España - "Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar", La Canción De La Oreja De Van Gogh Y El Plan B. The song was available for purchase and download at January 22, 2013 and the band officially debut it in the Premios 40 Principales 2013. Trivia *The company's location is where the Vocaloid was developed between the Pompeu Fabra University in Barcelona and Yamaha Corporations in Japan.Wikipedia: Vocaloid References External links *Official Website (English) (Spanish) *Vocaloid Site (English) (Spanish) *Youtube Channel *Company's Facebook *Bruno & Clara's Official Facebook Category:Companies Category:Voctro Labs, S.L.